The Identity Thief
by Deathstroke Terminator
Summary: Fem!Jack A man named Gregor Shapanka is dubbed Jack Frost by the media after creating a suit with cold-generating devices. The real Jack Frost isn't quite so happy with this. Slight AU, One-shot, and Companion piece to The Invisible Trickster. *Beware of Tony and Wolverine who thought it would be a good idea to corrupt our sweet little Jack with dirty words, violence, and alcohol*


Summary: Fem!Jack When the media dubbed him Jack Frost, Jack let it go because it wasn't Gregor's fault. But then he had the gall to come back five years later going by the name Blizzard, the alias Jack has been using for over six years now! Needless to say Jack was not pleased. Not. Pleased. At All. Slight AU, One-shot, and Companion piece to The Invisible Trickster In which Jack kicks ass.

So when I was researching some of the aliases my reviewers gave me for Jack in The Invisible Trickster I stumbled across the villain Blizzard (who I'd heard of before but knew very little about) and realized the media originally gave him the name Jack Frost. I figured it would be funny to show Jack's reaction to someone using not only her name but her alias as well. So far I haven't decided what to call Jack but since Blizzard was an option I figured it would be funny to pretend Jack chose that name only to have Gregor Shapanka- the villain in question- try and steal it from her.

Note- Logan, who is in this story, is Wolverine for those who don't know.

Another Note- This story is set several years in the future and is slightly AU.

Another nother Note- In this one-shot (and in The Invisible Trickster) Hel gave Jack the ability to craft objects out of ice that won't melt and are incredibly durable. In this story Jack uses a bow and arrows that she creates using this power. Her bow doubles as a boomerang that she can throw and have it come back to her, kind of a nod to Bunnymund and his boomerangs.

* * *

The Identity Thief

* * *

Jack was lying lazily on the couch of the tiny apartment she currently shared with Steve when it happened.

Steve came through the door with a thoughtful though defiantly bemused look on his face with a newspaper clutched loosely in his right hand. Jack didn't find this particularly noteworthy considering Steve was one of the few people she knew that still enjoyed reading the morning paper. With this in mind she was much more interested in her friend's unusual expression.

"What's going on Steve? Did Thor accidently make the toaster explode in Avengers Tower again?" Jack asked smirking at the mental image of a confused Thor looking intently at the sizzling electronic devise in question.

"Luckily no", he informed her with a wry grin that quickly faded into a frown as he remembered himself. Jack watched as he threw the newspaper on the coffee table in front of her with a frown of her own.

"What now?" Jack groaned already anticipating the worse. Over the years the media has both showered her in praise and adoration along with hatred and distrust. Some people said she was a saint for helping children in need while others berated her for helping mutant children too. Some people were disturbed that she was invisible for so long while others got all mushy and talked about how lonely she must have been. Heck some people still refused to believe in her, the stubborn bastards. Though she had to admit she always enjoyed changing their minds. The more stubborn the skeptic the more fun she had making them see reason.

"I think it's best if you see for yourself", Steve told her gently with a soft squeeze of her shoulder.

Jack knew then that she was defiantly in for something unpleasant.

_Jack Frost Attempts to Raid Stark Industries_

"What!?" Jack cried, outraged by such claims.

_Former employee Gregor Shapanka shocked the world when he built a sophisticated full body suit equipped with cold-generating devices. A few months prior to his attack Gregor was fired from his job as a researcher at Stark Industries after being caught trying to steal from Tony Stark. Interviews have told us that Gregor __is a Hungarian scientist obsessed with immortality, and apparently decided the study of__cryonics__was the first step towards his goal. Luckily Ironman was there to thwart the efforts of this dastardly man who people are taking to call Jack Frost in light of his suits powers. _

_More on page 8_

"They do realize that there already is a Jack Frost don't they?" Jack grumbled leaning back into the couch with a pout.

Steve laughed lightly at her childish behavior. "It's odd to think I always looked up to you as child what with your astonishingly low level of maturity."

Jack half groaned and half laughed at his comment. "Sorry to break it to you Steve but that's what happens when you're an immortal child. You're immaturity never quite leaves."

"So what are you going to do about Gregor?" Steve asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"I don't know. Nothing I guess. It's the media who gave him the name anyway. I can't really blame the guy for that."

Steve nodded at her decision. He was glad she wasn't going to go off and terrorize the man; criminal or not he didn't deserve her wrath over something so petty. Although, he conceded to himself, he'd be pretty ticked off too if someone started running around calling themselves the new Captain America.

* * *

"That son of a bitch", Jack swore staring intently at the TV in front of her. By her side Logan chuckled.

"Isn't that the guy who the media dubbed Jack Frost five years ago?" Tony asked seemingly just as amused as the gruff X-man.

"Yes", Jack growled.

It seems Gregor was back and this time he was using the alias Blizzard instead of Jack Frost. While she was happy he wasn't going by her real name anymore Jack was still thoroughly pissed off because Gregor was now going by her hero alias Blizzard.

"The stupid bastard is really pushing his luck", Logan observed smirking toothily at Jack. "So the question is what're you going to do about it bub?"

Jack cracked her knuckles and picked up her staff in response. "I'm going to kick his sorry ass into next week, that's what I'm going to do!" she cried.

When Jack was out of ear shot Tony turned to Logan a look that can only be described as dopey. "Remember the good old days when Jack was as sweet and passive as a harmless little bunny rabbit?"

Logan snorted taking a small puff of his cigar. "I sure as heck do, when I first joined the Avengers Jack was the golden girl. Then the two of us came along and taught her how to drink, swear, and beat the tar outt'ah anyone who gave her trouble."

And both men were pretty fucking proud of it too.

* * *

"You!" Jack hissed hovering over a man who wore a skin tight navy and white suit. Said man looked more than a little amused by her presence.

"Ah Jack, how nice to finally meet you", Gregor greeted sounding incredibly sarcastic though that might just be that Hungarian accent of his throwing her off. Either way it pissed her off.

"You know Gregor I was willing to forgive you for the first case of identity theft but this time I'm not letting you off the hook", Jack told him strapping her staff to her back and creating her signature bow and arrows using her powers.

In response Gregor rolled his shoulders and took a fighting stance with a condescending smile. "Bring it on Frosty!"

Jack's eye twitched at the horribly familiar nickname. Enemies and allies alike just _loved_ to call her that, especially the more annoying ones.

Wasting no time Jack fired three arrows at him which he easily shattered with some well-aimed ice projectiles.

"It seems we are evenly matched", Gregor mused thoughtfully.

"I'm afraid I have to disagree!" Jack cried hurling her bow in his direction. Before he could dodge the ice bow collided with his face sending him reeling back. Instead of falling to the ground as a normal bow would the ice made weapon returned to Jack's hands in a boomerang like fashion much to Gregor's displeasure.

Gregor paused to touch his bruising cheek and narrowed his eyes when he found his hand covered in blood.

"You'll pay for that", he hissed shifting his stance to a crouch once again.

Gregor made quick work of freezing the ground underneath his feet and hoping on a sleigh he created out of ice and zoomed towards Jack.

Trading out her staff for her bow Jack beat the shards of ice he threw her way as if she were playing baseball. She let out a cry of surprise when a shard struck her the stomach bruising two of her ribs easily. Jumping from his sleigh Gregor delivered a swift kick to her face.

With a low growl of irritation- because there was no way in hell she was losing to this loser- Jack grabbed Gregor by his arm and used the Wind's help to hurl him into the pavement. A small crater formed under the weight of his impact and from his place on the ground Gregor let out a small groan of pain. Sitting up slowly he snarled, "I refuse to lose to the likes of you!"

With that said a large beam of cold energy shot from both his palms.

The moment the attack hit Jack found herself unable to move. The ass had frozen her in a block of ice. Unable to continuing flying Jack fell to the ground, the block she was incased in landing on its side.

Gregor walked over to her triumphantly and placed a foot over where her back lay encased in ice. "Ha! This battle proves my superiority over you Frosty and as such I believe I'll be keeping the alias Blizzard."

So caught up in his victory was he that Gregor didn't notice Jack's eyes shift in the block of ice.

She was not as frozen as he thought.

Gregor flinched back in surprise when the block of ice suddenly began to crack. Without warning the block exploded making Gregor lose his footing. Jack now stood over the fallen man with a sly look on her face. "I'm afraid I'm not so easily defeated Blizzard. You drastically underestimated me."

With that said Jack took a page from his own book and froze Gregor solid. Of course Gregor wouldn't be as lucky as she was. By the time S.H.E.I.L.D. had him thawed out he would have a nasty cold. Luckily for him he had his suit to protect him from getting hypothermia or some other ailment otherwise he very well might have lost a limb or even his life before he was thawed out.

"So much for the identity thief", Jack scoffed flying back towards Avengers Tower to have a celebratory drink with Tony and Logan.

Off to the side a reporter mused quietly to himself. "Hmm, Identity Thief . . . that'll make a perfect new alias for Gregor."

* * *

Merry Christmas guys, I hope you found this one-shot as amusing as I did ;)

Also looks like we found a potential candidate for one of Jack's nemeses huh? Mwah ha ha ha!

For those that at home who are keeping track we've got Sigyn and Gregor (Jack Frost/Blizzard) as potential members of Jack's rouge gallery so far. How quaint.


End file.
